Standing Alone
by JaSamUntilForeverEnds
Summary: Her so called family wanted her gone. She has no friends. She's keeping a lot bottled up, and someone speacial wants to help her.
1. Introduction

Tears streamed her eyes, as she ran through the park. Her body numb., her heart broken, and her dreams shattered. All this happened in one night.

How could this happen? Why had this happened?

She kept asking herself those same two questuons. She hated her family, she hated her life, and she hated herself. She was alone in the world, and never would she ever allow herself to depend on any one again.

It had been four years since Samantha McCall, or Sam, had left Port Charles. She hated to think about why she had left. She especially hated to talk about why she had left Port Charles with her husband, Tyler.

Tyler was good to Sam, but he was possessive. He didn't like the fact that Sam worked everyday, and that usually when she went undercover, it was to catch a cheating husband. That meant she had to wear sexy revealing outfits. He hated that. Tyler also hated that Sam had opinions. He never understood why she couldn't just be a house wife, who was quiet. No. she not only had opinions, but she took action. She was always getting into dangerous situations.

Sam, thinking she was lucky to have found Tyler, had always over looked his jealousy, and his possessive needs. However, Tyler was no Jason Morgan.

Jason was sweet, and tough at the same time. He made Sam feel safe. Her work as a Private Investigator, didn't bother him, in fact he had encouraged her, and helped her all the time. He wanted her to succeed in life. He wanted her to do what made her happy, and if being a P.I. made her happy, so be it. Jason felt that Sam's opinions, made her original. They made Sam, who she was, and he actually didn't mind getting her out of the dangerous situations she got into, because it brought them closer.

"Sam" Tyler interupted her thoughts, "where are you going dressed like that?"

Sam looked down at what she was wearing. She didn't see anything wrong with it. She was wearing a bright blue sleeveless shirt, all white skinny jeans, and a pair of bright blue stilettoes. She felt she looked perfectly fine.

"What is wrong with my outfit?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, you look like a whore" he answered.

Sam rose from her seat, and slapped Tyler hard across the face.

Before Tyler had to time to react Sam had run off to their bedroom to pack her clothes. She was leaving.

Once she had three duffel bags packed, she went into her daughters room.

"Alana, sweety I want you to grab your stuff and put them in these bags." she said.

"Where are we going mommy?" questioned the four year old.

"Home" she answered, silently, she didn't want Tyler to hear.

"Okay" said the little girl, happily picking up her favorite toys and putting them in her own duffel bag. Sam smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"Honey, where are you're clothes?" asked Sam.

"On my body, silly mommy." she replied.

Sam laughed as she packed her daughter some clothes.

Alana held on to her mothers han, as they made their way down the hall towards the door, leading to the outside world.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his hand holding his reddening cheek.

"I'm leaving you." were her last words as she ushered her daughter out the door.

It had been two weeks, and Sam had successfully moved her P.I. business, back to Port Charles. No one knew she was here, not even her "family." She had managed to avoid seeing the people who had forced her to leave town. Today, however all that would change.

Sam had decided it was time to let the world know she was back, and that this time she wasn't going anywhere. Her first stop Kelly's.

**

* * *

**I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES, BUT I HAVE A WHOLE NEW IDEA, AND I HAD TO POST IT.

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

I PROMISE IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING.

JaSamUntilForeverEnds


	2. Jason Morgan

Sam walked into Kelly's with her head held high. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she was prepared to stand her ground. She looked down at her smiling, adorable daughter. and grasped her hand a little tighter.

"What do you want to eat?" Sam asked Alana, as they sat down to one of the tables

"Eggs!" the little girl shouted, "oohh and bacon, to mommy, you can't forget the bacon!"

"What can I get you?" Mike Corbin asked not looking up from his note pad.

"Mike?" questioned Sam, "how have you been?"

"Sam!" he exclaimed, and pulled her into a hug when she stood.

Alana stared at her mother, confused. She was wondering, who her mother was hugging.

"Mommy?" asked the little girl, "who's this?"

"Oh sweetie, this is Mike, he is Lila's grandpa." answered Sam.

"You knew my big sister?" the little girl spoke, fascinated.

"Yes, I did" answered Mike. Alana jumped from her seat and hugged Mike's legs. He hugged her back.

For the next hour, Sam and Mike talked, while people stared at them. Sam could feel the daggers coming from their eyes, but she didn't care.

Finally, Sam decided, it was time to go, and she rose from her seat, to help Alana clean up her face. She had jelly all over her cheeks, but she still looked so cute.

When they were ready to leave, Sam could feel a certain persons eyes, staring at her. Those eyes belonged to Elizabeth Webber. Sam stared at her for what seemed like 30 minutes, a smile playing on her face, at seeing the woman's shocked look. With a flip of her hair, both Sam and Alana disappeared out the door.

"Alana slow down" Sam said, running after her daughter. She sure could run.

When Sam finally caught up to Alana, her heart stopped. Alana had run straight into the arms of Jason Morgan. The love of Sam's life.

"Sam" Jason breathed. He couldn't believe it!

"Hello Jason" Sam said, trying to keep her eyes trained on Alana. It was not working.

"How have you been?" he asked, truly interested.

"Fine really. Alana keeps me going actually" she answered truthfully.

"Alana?" he spoke puzzled.

"That's me!" the little girl laughed.

Jason looked down at the little girl, who was holding his hand. She was so beautiful, she looked just like Sam. She had her long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She definitely had Sam's smile. Her personality was just like Sam's. The only odd thing were her crystal blue eyes. That's when Jason really looked at the little girl, and he noticed she had to be three or four. Hadn't Sam left town about four years ago. He and Sam had shared that night together, just before she left.

/FLASHBACK/

_Sam was beat. Her feet were killing her, and her cell-phone wouldn't stop ringing. She had just come home from work. It had been a very difficult day._

_Sam picked up her cell-phone, and watched it ring once again. She was puzzled when it wasn't Jason. He usually called her to make sure she was okay everyday. Just as she was about to call Jason herself, there was a knock on her door._

_She opened the door to reveal Jason. He had love in his eyes. _

_"Jaso" Sam began, but was interrupted, when his lips attacked hers. She welcomed him. He slowly led her back towards the couch, where he landed on top of her._

_Sam finally broke the kiss in desperate need of air, and an explanation._

_"What............was..that?" she asked._

_"I need you" Jason spoke honestly, "I want you Sam"_

_Those were the last words spoken that night, as Sam claimed Jason's lips with hers._

_The next morning they woke up in each others arms. _

_The rest of that day however, would not be so great._

/END FLASHBACK/

"Can we talk?" Jason asked.

* * *

**WHAT WILL JASON AND SAM TALK ABOUT?**

**IS JASON HAPPY TO SEE SAM?**

**IS ALANA JASON'S DAUGHTER?**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	3. Standoff

"Can we talk?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I guess that's okay" replied Sam.

It looked like it was about to rain, so Sam invited Jason back to her place so they could talk, and Alana could take her much needed nap. Jason had noticed her droopy eyes, and picked her up in his arms. Her head fit in the crook of his neck, just like Sam's.

When they got to Sam apartment, Jason asked Sam where Alana's room was and he laid her down in her bed. He noticed that she slept, with a small smile plastered on her face, just like Sam always did. She was too cute when she slept.

Jason walked slowly back into Sam's living room, and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Sam!" he called out to her. Where could she have gone?

"In here, I'll be right out just have a seat on the couch" she directed.

Jason sat down slowly on the couch, taking in the smell of Sam, that was all over it. Many things went through his head. He wondered how Sam had been since she left, how long she had been in town. He wondered how Alexis was going to deal with the fact that the daughter she ran out of town was back, let alone Nickolas. He even wondered if little Alana was his daughter. She was so sweet, and amazing. She was Sam's miracle daughter. He hoped she was his miracle daughter also.

Sam entered the living room, with two ice cold beers in her hands. She offered one to Jason, and he graciously took it. When their fingers touched for that moment, both Jason and Sam noticed the sparks. No they were more than sparks, they were explosions of love, but neither would admit it. Sam sat down on the couch across from Jason. She was ready to talk.

"So, how have you been really Sam?" Jason asked. Since Alana was asleep, Jason knew he could ask the questions he had been dying to ask since he had run into Sam at the park earlier that day.

"It hurt for awhile, you know. I was depressed, my mother didn't want me, my so called cousin suggested I leave town or else. I was alone, until I met Tyler, and found out I was pregnant with Alana." Sam began.

"Who's Tyler?" Jason asked, anger building in him. How could another man put their hands on Sam? Had Sam actually moved on? Was she happy with this Tyler guy? Was he Alana's Dad? Jason had so many questions, and needed Sam to answer them.

"My husband" answered Sam truthfully, "We met in California, I fell in love, and we married right after Alana was born."

"Wait Sam what do you mean you fell in love?" Jason questioned, his heart slowly breaking.

"Tyler wasn't ready for a family, but when he found out I was pregnant with Alana, he put a ring on my finger, and that was that" Sam replied, her head down, avoiding Jason's deep gaze.

"Sam there is something else, I need to know." Jason stated. This was it he was going to ask the question he had been dying to ask.

"What?" Sam asked. The whole time she was thinking, "God please don't let him ask about Alana, and who her father is"

"Is Alana...is Alana my daughter?" Jason asked. There it was the question, Sam had been dreading since she had seen Jason in the park, and the question Jason had been literally dying to know.

"Samantha open this damn door!" shouted Tyler, interuptting Jason and Sam's conversation.

"Oh no!" Sam whispered loudly. How had Tyler found them? Whay had he come to Port Charles?

"Sam what the hell is going on, who is that talking to you like that?" Jason asked, confused, and angered at the same time.

"Tyler" she whispered back, "I didn't think he would find me here."

Jason reached into the waistband of his pants, and grabbed his gun. No one was going to put their hands on Sam, if he could prevent it. He would prevent it, at all costs.

"Does Tyler ever put his hands on you or Alana?" Jason questioned through clenched teeth. He would kill Tyler if Sam gave him the answer he didn't want to hear.

"God no!" Sam said, "Tyler is very possessive, and he doesn't like the fact that I have a brain, and I know how to use it. That and he hates my job."

"Sam open this damn door!" Tyler shouted.

Jason cocked his gun when Tyler yelled. Sam looked at him with pleading eyes, and Jason lowered his gun, when he remembered little Alan asleep in her bedroom. He didn't want to scare her. He realizaed he loved that little girl, as much as he loved Sam. They had his heart.

Once Jason put his gun away, Sam opened the door slowly. She knew Tyler was mad.

"What the hell is your problem. Where do you get off running away Samantha! I am your husband, you don't do anything without my permission! Do you understand that? While we're talking why are you dressed like that, you look like a whore, if not worse. Now go put on some real clothes, get your little brat, and I will be waiting in the car, got it?" Tyler stormed loudly.

Jason slammed the door loudly, making his presence known. He stared at Tyler, with daggers coming form his eyes. Jason was pissed.

"First, I don't give a damn who you are, you will not ever speak to Sam like that again. Alana is not a brat, she is apart of Sam, she is an amazing little girl. What Sam has on is fine, she is not a whore, Sam is someone to be treated with respect at all times. You can go wait in the car if you want, but I don't know what you'll be waiting for, because Sam nor Alana are going anywhere with you ever!" Jason shouted. He was beyond pissed how could someone speak to Sam this way, let alone speak of Alana that way.

Tyler was stunned into silence.

Sam just stared at Jason. He was always there to protect her, or defend her. Jason Morgan would always be Sam's hero.

Jason was seething. He wanted to beat Tyler within an inch of his life. He wanted Tyler dead, so he could never hurt Sam or Alana again.

The sudden silence was broken, when all three heard Alana crying.

Sam ran of towards her daughter, Jason followed closely after her, with Tyler hot on their trail.

Sam flipped the light on, and ran to her daughter, who wrapped her arms around her momma.

"Alana baby, what's wrong?" asked Sam. The last thing she wanted was for Alana to be upset.

"Alana, what's wrong?" Tyler asked pretending to care for the little girl.

In response, Alana only sobbed harder. She didn't like Tyler very much. Jason's gut wrenched with each sob she made.

When Alana spotted Jason, she began to wiggle her way out of Sam's arms. Jason watched as the little gir freed herself, and ran to him. She tugged on his pant leg until he finally picked her up.

"Jason" she whispered, so only he could hear, "don't let Tyler hurt my momma"

That did it. In one day little Alana had captured Jason Morgan's heart, and it was obvious she wasn't letting go. She was just like her mother. Jason pulled Alana closer to her, and she wrapped her little arms tighter around his neck, refusing to let go.

Sam nearly cried at the scene in fornt of her, until she layed eyes on Tyler and wanted to vomit. She walked past them and gestured for Tyler to go into the living room with her.

"How dare you come into my home, and make demands Tyler. This is my house. I will do as I please in it, and if you have a problem with it that is to damn bad!" Sam spoke menacingly when they entered her living room.

"Who is he Sam, is he someone your cheating on me with?" Tyler asked.

Meanwhile back in Alana's room:

"Jason?" Alana asked, "do you love my momma?"

Jason decided to be truthful with the little girl, and replied "yes I do."

"How much?" she asked.

"Alot" Jason answered.

"As much as the whole world?" she asked excited.

Jason smiled, amused at the sweet little girl. "Even more" he replied.

"Wow" she said shocked.

"Alright, it's time for bed" Jason declared.

Alana looked at him with pouty eyes. The same eyes Sam used to look at him with, when he used to tell her he had to work. So he was used to the look, but something about Alana made him want to see her smile, so he tickled he until she was too tired to attempt to stay up longer. She fell asleep. He kissed the top of her forhead, and walked out of her room.

He walked out in time to hear:

"Get out Tyler, and stay away from Alana, shes not yours, and you never loved her anyway."

"Fine" Tyler shouted, before storming out. He would get Sam back, he would kill Jason Morgan if he had too!

"Sam?" Jason spoke.

Sam whipped her head and body around immediately.

"Yeah" she responded.

"If Tyler is not Alana's father who is?"Jason asked, he needed to know.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Care to explain?" Jason asked.

* * *

**TIME FOR SAM TO SPILL ONE OF HER SECRETS!!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

**IS ALANA JASON'S DAUGHTER?**

**WHAT IS TYLER PLANNING?**

**HOW DID TYLER FIND SAM?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ALANA AND JASON TALKING ONE ON ONE?**

**DID YOU LIKE JASON STANDING UP FOR SAM?**

**HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT TYLER?**

**IM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO READ, BUT I NEED REVIEWS.**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	4. Confessions, Truths, and Quality Time

A solid tear rolled slowly down her cheek. It was time to talk about a piece of her past she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about. B ut, then again, Jason always understood her, and accepted her. She knew she had to talk about it sometime, and apparently that time would be right now. Hopefully she could make it through with breaking down like she had so many times before.

She walked over to the couch, and sat with making a sound. Her eyes were glossy, and all Jason wanted to do was hold her, but he knew if did that, Sam would never tell him the answers to all his questions.

"I don't know where to start." she said, her voice quiet, and slightly quavering.

Jason sat slowly on the couch beside Sam, and placed his hand on top of hers, comforting her without words.

"Okay. About a week after I left here, I met a man, his name was Justin Gaber, he was a doctor. He was so sweet to me, and he treated me like I was special. It was something, that I missed after leaving Port Charles. He knew that I was alone, and he was always there for me. One night, we were having dinner, and he started asking all these questions about my past. I wasn't exactly ready to talk about that so we changed the subject . Big mistake. He kissed me, and at first it was slight and sweet, but then he started feeling all over me. He got mad, when I pulled away, and said that he needed to be with me. I refused and he got really agressive. The next thing I know, he has me pinned down, and he pulls out a needle. He injects into me, and it felt like I was paralyzed. He placed me on a bed, and he.... and he......he umm........he" Sam tried to finish, but she couldn't, as the tears began rolling, and didn't show any signs of stopping.

Jason let logic go out the window, as he pulled her into his arms. She fit there so perfectly. He held her, without saying a word, just to let her know he was there for her, and that he wasn't judging her. She sobbed loudly into his shirt, and he could feel the tears seeping through it. Sam slowly lifted her head, and lokked into his eyes. She neede to finish her story.

"Justin climbed on top of me. I remember telling him to get off, anf I remember trying to fight, but I couldn't my body wouldn't move, so I tried screaming, and that didn't work either because I found my voice couldn't go above a whisper. So I asked him to stop, but he didn't instead he continued to strip me of all my clothing, and kiss me. I kept begging him to stop, but he didn't. He kept going until her was tired, and then he left. Before he did though, he said if I told anyone, that he would make sure that I would regret it. I never heard from him again." Sam stated.

Jason was silent, and with Jason it was better for him to be loud and screaming, than to be silent, Silent meant someone was about to die. Justin was about to die. Jason pulled Sam closer to him, to show her he would protect her with his life. All he could think about was how Sam had dealt with it alone, and how Alana could possibely have a rapist for a father. It was official, Justin Gaber was going to die, and Jason was gonna see to it himself.

"Do you hate me?" Sam asked, out of the blue.

Jason looked at her puzzled, before responding "I could never hate you Sam."

"I was so tupid." she accused herself, "I let a man use me again. I did the one thing I swore I'd never do again."

"Sam you were so distraught, and hurt. You missed feeling special, and he took at advantage of that." Jason answered. He didn't like the fact that Sam was blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

Sam cried loudly into Jason's shirt. Her hands clenched his shirt, aand she pulled him close. She just wanted Jason to hold her. She needed to finally let things out, maybe not all at once, but gradually. She knew Jason could accept her, she just had to learn how to accept herself first. She had kept it all inside for Alana's sake. She wanted Alana to believe her mother was strong, and that she could handle anything, not that she was weak, and that she cried all the time. Alana was what kept Sam going.

Jason stroked Sam's hair, and held her, as she cried. Everytime she sobbed, Jason could swear, he heard his heart breaking. He loved Sam so much, and to see her like this killed him inside. He wanted to see Sam happy, and smiling like she used to, before she left town.

"I'm here for you." Jason said. He meant every word. He wasn't gonna turn his back on Sam like most of Port Charles, New York already had. He was going to stand by her no matter what.

"Thank you." Sam said wiping her eyes, and easing herself out of Jason's arms. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"Sam, my shirt is not important, what's important it that you are okay. Are you okay?" he questioned. He really needed to know.

"Fine" Sam said, avoiding his eyes. The truth was she wasn't fine, because she hadn't dealt with the fact that it had happened. She had been raped.

"No your not." Jason said, pulling Sam back into his arms.

Once Sam stopped crying, she got up and decided to check on Alana. She flipped on the light, after opening the little girls door. Sam smiled as she watched her daughter sleep. She was so precious. Alana had her teddy bear in her arms, and a huge smile plastered on her face. She was dreaming a peaceful dream, which made Sam feel better.

She walked back into her living room, and spotted Jason sitting on the couch. She could tell by his facial expression, that Jason had many questions. She just hoped she was prepared to answer them.

She walked over to him, and sat back down on the couch. She slowly placed her hand in Jason's. He gripped it tightly, yet gently at the same time.

"Sam is there a chance Alana is my daughter?" Jason asked, looking deep into her eues.

"Yes." Sam breathed.

She had expected Jason to blow up, and be angry. Instead, he pulled her into his arms.

"Wait, why aren't you mad?" Sam asked.

"There's a chance that Alana could be my daughter. Our daughter. Sam why wouldn't I be happy. The chance to share something as special as Alana with you is amazing." Jason answered.

Sam smiled, and pulled Jason closer to her. She stared into hie eyes, as he stared into hers. They inched closre together. Somehow Jason's arms had mananged to moved down her backside, as Sam's found their way into Jason's hair. Jason smirked as hips lips grazed Sam's. They weren't quite touching, just grazing. Sam could feel Jason's sweet breathe on her skin, and she almost moaned. Just as Jason's lips were about to touch Sam's, Alana burst into the room.

She giggled when she saw the position Jason and Sam were in.

"Mommy what are you and Jason doing?" asked Alana.

"Uhh." Sam froze. She didn't know how to eplain to a four year old, that she was about to make out with her possible father.

So Jason covered, and responded "your mom fell and I caught her."

"Silly mommy, your always falling." said Alana.

Jason smirked.

"Hey you two, we are not discussing my clumsiness." Sam said.

Sam qucikly pulled herself out of Jason's lap, and walked over to Alana.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" Sam asked.

"I want to watch the Little Mermaid." replied Alana.

Jason took that as his que to leave and rose from his seat on the couch. As he was making his way towards the soor, Alana ran over and jumped in front of the dorr. She didn't want Jason to go.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "Jason will you watch the movie, with my and mommy?'

How could Jason resist such a sweet little girl, like Alana. She was so amazing, and even though Jason didn't know for sure that she was his daughter, she had him wrapped around her finger. In fact, even JNason couldn't believe when he said, "sure, I'll watch it with you."

Sam was shocked. She was barely able to get Jason to watch Gone With The Wind, but now here was Alana getting Jason to watch The Little Mermaid. This she had to see.

Alana had decided she wanted to watch the movie in the dark, so Sam flipped of the light, and sat back down on the couch. She sat back down on the couch, and sub-consciously moved closer to Jason, until she was practically sitting in his lap, with her feet up on the couch. Alana had decided she wanted a front row seat, so she sat in front of the television.

When the movie ended, Alana rose from the ground, and yawned. She walked over to Jason and Sam. The two had had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, with their heads touching. Jason's arm curled around Sam's frame in a protective, and loving manner. Alan smiled, and danced off to her room, to head back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Jason woke up first to find Sam curled up in his lap. He saw that his arm was wrapped around her and smiled. She was so beautiful. When he removed his arm from around her, Sam moaned. Jason smirked, and wrapped both arms around her. Slowly, he allowed sleep to claim him once again, only this time he had a gigantic smile playing across his face.

Sam awoke and snuggled closer into Jason's arms. She missed feeling loved. She missed being held, and mostly she missed being in Jason Morgan's arms. Jason awoke a few seconds afterward, when Sam's raven hair tickled his nose.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she breathed.

"Mommy, mommy" Alana said walking into the room, and jumping on the couch.

"Yes sweetie!" said Sam.

"What's for breakfast. Ooh, can Jason make it because you always burn it, and I don't want cereal." she said.

Jason chuckled.

Sam had to laugh at the one too.

"Why don't we ask Jason?" suggested Sam.

"Will you Jason?" asked Alana.

Both Sam and Alana looked at Jason, with hopeful eyes. He couldn't say no to the both of them, let alone one of them.

"Alright" he answered.

"Yay!" Alana jumped off the couch.

She grabbed both Jason and Sam's hands and tried pulling them toward the kitchen. Insted Sam ease out of Jason's grasp, and he picked Alana up and began tickling her. Sam smiled at the scene. She was glad the Alana liked Jason, and vice versa.

After they ate breakfast, Jason had somehow been tricked into taking Sam and Alana to the park.

He rushed home to change clothes. He realized that being away from Alana and Sam for long periods of time made him miss them so much.

He knocked on Sam's door, and Alana opened it.

"Alana" said Sam, "you know you're not supposed to answer the door without asking who it is first."

"Sorry mommy." Alana said before grabbing Jason's hand. He allowed her to pull him into her bedroom.

"Want to play barbie's?" she asked, looking hopeful.

As much as Jason loved Alana, he couldn't see himself playing Barbie's. He didn't even know how. Luckily Sam saved him when she opened the door, and announced she was ready to go. Thank God.

"Can we have a picnic, Jason?" she asked.

Jason lookied at Sam to see if she was oaky with this. She looked into his eyes, and nodded her head.

TheY sat in a hidden area and the park. For luch they had sim plae sandwhiches, and chips. Alana was so happy when Jason gave he a fudge brownie. Alana loved chocolate. Sam shook her head. It was gonna take alot to get Alana to bed tonight.

Alana had decided that she wanted to play on the playground, si Sam and Jason found a bench in the park to sit on, where they could see her while she played.

Jason had decided he wanted to resume his conversation with Sam, from yesterday, so he asked, "Did you ever get a paternity test?"

Sam immediately knew what he was talking about, and responded, "No."

"Why?" he coaxed.

"I was afraid. I mean what if Alana turns out to be Justin's. I mean I love her, don't get me wrong but, if Justin is Alana's father I won't be able to look at her without remembering that night."

"And if she's mine?" he asked.

"If she yours Jason, then Jason I'll change her last name from McCall to Morgan. She will be your daughter." Sam replied.

"You mean, you wouldn't keep her from me. You..you know because of my lifestyle and all?" he asked.

"Jason" Sam said, placing her hand in his, "I'm not Elizabeth. I believe that if you love a child enough, it doesn't matter what their parents do for a living. I mean sure she'd be in danger, but I know you would protect her Jason. I trust with my life, why not trust you with hers. I see they way you act around her. She has you wrapped around her little finger, and that's only because you love her. You love a little girl, you don't even know is yours. Jason if you didn't love her, you wouldn't have cooked us breakfast, or watched The Little Mermaid with us, and you wouldn't protect Alan they way you do. I mean the way you stood up to Tyler was incredible. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome, and I do love her Sam, but she's no the only one I love." Jason responded. Sam peered up at him, shocked.

"You love me?" Sam asked. She couldn't believe it, Jason still loved her, after all these years.

Jason responded by placing his lips softly on Sam's. She almost melted in his arms.

"Eww" Alana said when she spotted the pair kissing.

"Come on kid, let's get you all cleaned up." said Sam, breaking the kiss softly.

"Awww man!" Alana shrugged.

Jason smiled at her.

Jason quickly noticed that both Sam and Alana had droopy eyes. He picked Alan up, and wrapped his free hand around Sam's waist. When they got to the car, Jason put Alana in the backseat while Sam settled herself in the passenger seat. As he was driving them home, Sam's head fell onto Jason's shoulder. He smiled, when the scent of vanilla hit his nostrils. God he loved that smell. It was Sam's smell, and he loved it.

They arrived at Sam's apartment, and Jason picked Alan up from the back seat. His fingers intertwined with Sam's as they got to her door. She slowly opened the door, and they walked in.

Jason once again took Alana to her room, and tucked her in before placing a kiss on top of head head and whispering "I love you Alana Morgan."

Jason didn't care if Alana was his biological daughter or not, she loved her just the same, and he loved her mother too.

When he walked back into the living room, he saw Sam dozing off on the couch. He walked over to her, and picked he up, smiling when she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Jason wandered around Sam's apartment until he found her room, and walked over to her bed, shutting the door behind him. He attepted to lay her down on the bed but Sam held onto his neck.

"Stay with me" she mumbled.

"Okay" Jason responded. He took of his shirt and shoes, and joined Sam in bed. Once he was situated under the covers, Sam wrapped her arms around his waists, and Jason pulled her close.

Jason spent half the night, just watching Sam sleep. She was so angelic, what with that small smile on her face.

Jason didn't know what came over him he placed his lips on Sam's. He kissed her with blinding passion. When his tounge entered her mouth, Sam immediately woke up. She responded to the kiss by letting her hands roam Jason's hari. His hand began making its way up Sam's shirt. The next thing either on of them knew, Sam's jeans were unbuttoned. Before they could go any further, they heard Alana scream from her bedroom.

The pair jumped up, and ran to Alana's room. The pushed the door open,m and Sam rushed towards her daughter.

"Alana, what's wrong?" Jason asked. He hated to see her in pain, or scared.

"There's a monster in my closet. Jason will you get him out?" she asked.

"Sure he responded" and opened her closet.

When he opened Alana's closet, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

* * *

**WHAT DID JASON SEE? **

**HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE JASAM INTERRUPTIONS?**

**HOW DID YOU FEEL ABOUT SAM'S CONFESSION?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF JASON CALLING ALANA, ALANA MORGAN?**

**CAN YOU BELIEV JASON ALMOST PLAYED BABRBIE'S WITH ALANA?**

**WHAT ABOUT THE LITTLE MERMAID SCENE?**

**IS JUSTIN GABER GONNA MAKE AN APPEARANCE?**

**EXPECT TOO SEE OTHER CHARACTERS MAKE AN APPEARANCE SOON!**

**DON'T WORRY SAM WILL BE SEEING ALEXIS, NICHOLAS, AND ELIZABETH PRETTY SOON!**

**TYLER WILL BE BACK!**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	5. Forever

"Sam get Alana out of here." Jason said, as he stared at the sight before him.

Sam slowly picked up a crying, and histerical Alana. She whispered soothing words to her as she exited the room with her.

Jason glared hard at the sight in front of him. There in Alana's clost were tons of pictures of Sam, Jason and Alana at different times. There were pictures of them at the park, where Jason first saw Sam and Alana. There were pictures of them watching The Little Mermaid, and pictures of them at the park. One picture in particular, was of Sam and Jason sharing a kiss in the park. It had a large red X through it. Jason knew exactly what this was. It was a message to him, that his enemies were watching, and they were watching closely. He had put Sam and Alana in danger, and he hated himself so much for it.

In a pure fit of rage, he ripped every picture from the walls on Alana's closet, and tore them to shredds. Whoever had done this was going to pay, with their life. After calming himself, just a bit, Jason walked into the living room, and saw that Alana hed fallen into a deep sleep. She was cuddled in Sam's arms. Sam had silent tears falling from her unreadable eyes. Jason hated to see her like this, and he hated that it was hit fault.

"Sam." he whispered, his voice hoarse. Tears rimmed his sapphire eyes.

Sam instantly turned her head to face him. She rose from the floor, with Alana still asleep in her arms. Sh looked him in the eyes, before walking right past him, towards Alana's room.

Jason let one tear drop from his eye, and headed towards the door. Sam didn't trust him, and he accepted it. He pulled the doorknob open, and one foot was past the threshold when....

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, truly puzzled.

"Away" he said, he didn't want her to see that this hurt him.

"Why wuuld you leave, I mean Alana and I both want you here, with us" Sam countered. She really didn't want Jason to walk out on her.

"I'm the reason you and Alana are in danger Sam, I can't put you two through this." Jason responded. He loved Sam and Alana to much to lose either one of him, Especially not because he made the mistake of forgeting who he is and what he does, and letting himself be around Alana.

"When have I ever been one to run?" Sam replied, "Jason, come on this is what I do, I am a P.I."

"Yeah one I would like to keep alive" Jason said in response.

"Jason I can't just run from this, you know that" Sam said, "and what would Alana say if she knew that you weren't coming back."

"Never" Alana wimpered. She had heard the whole conversation. pretending to be asleep in her room. Alana looked at Jason his blue eyes staring into hers, and vice versa. Jason couldn't break this little girl's heart, so he answered,

"No."

Alana boundeed across the room, and leapt in Jason's arms. "Promise me you will never leave me or my momma" Alana demanded.

Jason held her tighter and whispered, "I promise"

Sam had tears falling from her eyes again. She found herself secretly wish Alana was Jason's dauhter. She made up her ming right then, that she would have a paternity test done. If Justin was Alana's father, she would have to accept that, but she would ask Jason to adopt Alana and give her his last name. If Alana was Jason's, well then Alana would get Jason's last name, and Jason would have a daughter, who would truly be daddy's little girl. Afterall, Alana already had Jason wrapped around her small finger.

Jason saw Sam crying, and walked over tto her with Alana still in his arms. He hugged Sam close, and whispered "Everything is going to be okay."

Sam trusted Jason when he said that. She trusted that he would protect herself and Alana, and she trusted that Jason meant what he had said to Alana.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Jason told Alana abou Africa and Hawaii, Alana had finally fallen asleep in his arms. Jason smiled down at her feeling conent. He was happy, and whole. Two things he hadn't been since Sam had left town. He was so glad she was back, and as he looked down at Alana, he found himself hoping and praying he was her father. He loved her so much, it was unbearable to think of her being the daughter of this Justin guy. When Jason thought the name, his whole body stiffened completely. He had remembered Sam's eyes vividly when she was telling her story. They were cold, and lifeless. He hated seeing such a vibrant, happy person like Sam, hurt and quiet. If there was on thing Sam wasn't, it was quiet. In their relationship, Jason was the quiet one, and Sam was the one who brought out the playful side in him. He loved that she was the only one that could do this to him.

Slowly, Jason rose from the couch, Alana clutching his arm tightly. He entered her room, and laid her down wih such softness, and tucked her in, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She wriggled in her sleep, and a small smile grew on her face at that.

*Just like her mother* Jason thought, *always so alive, even in her sleep.*

Jason walked back into the living room, and spotted Sam sitting on the couch, deep in thought. Serious thought.

"Sam" he whispered, hating that he was interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"What do we do now?"Jason asked, "I mean, I know you don't want to run, but I can' let you and Alana remain in danger."

"We fight" Sam declared.

"Sam I can' let you put yourself in that situation. I can allow you to risk your life. If something happened to you, Alana would be devastated, and I don't wan to have to explain to her, that her moher died because of me." Jason answered, releasing his inner thoughts.

"Why do you blame yourself, when I don't?"asked Sam, "Jason I know what being around you comes with. I accepted the fact that your life is dangerous a long time ago. I have always looked past that, and seen the real you. The man who wants a real family, that includes a wife and kids. The only problem Jason, is that this is the only life you know. But, I don't care. Jason I care way too much about you to run."

"Sam..." Jason started.

"Don't Sam me Jason, I am not running, and, and you promised Alana that you would stay, so you have to honor that promise." Sam had tears cacading down her face.

"I will honor my promise." Jason said, "but I will not lose you or Alana in the process."

The tears fell faster down Sam's face. Jason looked at her and pulled her into the safety of his arms. He didn't want to hurt her like her family had by abandoning her, but he would risk it, if it meant that she was safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Sam awoke to find a long stemmed red rose on the pillow beside her. She smiled, knowing it was from Jason. There was alos a note, explaining tha he had some things he needed to take care of, and tha she and Alana were free to roam Port Charles, but that there would be guards tailing them, at a distance, as not to scare Alana, but to make sure they were safe in his absence.

Sam rose from bed, and decided to go get Alana, and wake her up. Imagine her surprise, when she found Alana sitting in the living room watching tv, with a smile on her face.

"Alana what are you doing up so early?" asked Sam.

"Jason made breakfast, and I smelled it, so I got up!" she smiled.

Sam smiled a her ittle girl. She loved her with all he heart, and once again, she found herself wishing Jason was her father.

Alana noticed her mother was staring intently at her, Finally she decided to ask the question, she had benn dying to ask all day.

"Mommy, how come Jason and I have he same eyes, but your are brown?" she inquired.

This made Sam pause. Alana's eyes were the same color as Jason's, but Justin also had blue eyes, so Sam responded,

"God gave you blue eyes, because they are the window to your soul." she said.

"My soul?" Alana question, "what's that?"

"It's what makes you, you, and it's what makes me, me" Sam answered.

"Mommy?" Alana spoke "can we go visit Lila's grandpa today"

"Sure" said Sam, "but why"

"I wants more cookies!" she beamed, showing all her front teeth.

"Alright kid" Sam reponded, ruffling the hair on Alan's head, just let Mommy go get changed."

Sam rose from the couch, and went to take a shower, then she cleaned up Alana, who had gotten herself into Sam's makeup bag.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Alana walked into Kelly's slowly. They door shut behind them, causing the bell on top to go off. Everyone turned in their direction: Elizabeth, Lucky, Alexis, Mike, Carly, Maxie, Spinelli, and Nicholas.

*Great* Sam thought.

"Sam!" Maxie shreiked, before running toward her. Sam didn't know how to react, but smiled when Maxie engulfed her in a hug. Spinelli was not far behind.

Alana looked at her mother with a puzzled expression, when Maxie and Spinelli hugged her also. Sam giggled, and decided it was time Alana know her aunt and uncle.

"Alana sweetie, this is your Aunt Maxie, and your uncle Spinelli." Sam answered her facial epression, "they are some of mommy's old friends.

"Did you just say mommy?" Carly spoke, truly shocked.

"Hi Carly" Sam said.

Carly walked toward Sam, Alana, Maxie, and Spinelli. She looked down at Alana, noticed her eye color, and tears well-up in her eyes.

*Why is she crying* Sam wondered.

"Oh Sam!" Carly exclaimed before hugging her. When Sam released Sam, she came face to face with Alexis, Nicholas, and Elizabeth. Three people she never wanted to see again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I am trying!!**

**DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!**

**WHAT DID YOU LIKE ABOUT IT?**

**ALANA'S REAL FATHER WILL BE REVEALED SOON (IN TWO CHAPTER MAYBE!!!)**

**THE BOND BETWEEN SAM AND JASON HAS GROWNK CAN IT STAY STRONG?**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS AFTER JASON, SAM, AND ALANA?**

**WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN AT KELLY'S BETWEEN ELIZABETH, ALEXIS NICHOLAS, AND SAM.**

**JUSTIN GABER WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN SAM'S LOIFE VERY SOON!!!**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	6. Confrontations

Sam had a million things running through her head at this point. She knew she would have to face Elizabeth, Alexis, and Nicholas sometime. She just didn't think it would be this soon after her return.

Carly, Maxie and Spinelli could feel the tension in the room, and all three knew, it was time for Sam to get some stuff off her chest. Carly was the first to react. She looked down at a smiling Alana, and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Alana, sweetie would you like to go get some cookies?" asked Carly.

"Yay!" exclaimed Alana. She had always loved junk food.

Carly shared an understanding look with Sam before walking towards Mike, who told them to follow him to the back. Spinelli, and Maxie had decided to stay, and support Sam.

"Your not welcome here." Elizabeth spoke first.

Sam stayed silent, thinking.

"What are you doing back?" asked Alexis harshly.

"Who's that little girl?" Nicholas questioned.

Still, Sam remained silent.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers in Sam's face, causing Sam to flinch, but still she remained silent.

Maxie on the other hand jumped, and was about t respond to Elizabeth's snap when Spinelli grabbed her around the waist.

"Maximista, should not make a scene, at such a tension filled time." Spinelli explained his actions.

"But she just snapped in Sam's face, like Sam is her servant or something, and she's not!" Maxie defended herself.

"Oh shut up Maxie, no one cares about you anymore anyway." Elizabeth said.

"With all due respect..." began Spinelli.

"You shut up too!" Elizabeth ordered.

That made Sam clench her jaw and her fists. No one talked to her friends like that.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam snapped.

"Excuse m...." Elzabeth attempted to interuppt, she faild miserably.

"This is a public restaurant, and I have the right to go where ever the hell it is I please." Sam countered.

"Why are you here?" Alexis asked again.

"Well, Alexis if you must know," Sam said, refusing to call Alexis her mother.

"I came back beause I missed Port Charles, not it's people, and I missed my oldest daughter. You remember her don't you Alexis?" Sam responded.

Alexis became immediately quiet.

"Why did you come back?" asked Elizabeth, "no one, and I mean no one wants you here."

"Don't you have someone else's man to go sleep with?" Sam said, cauing histerics from Maxie.

"Are you still mad becaue I slept with Jason, Sam?" snarked Elizabeth, "or are you mad because iI gave him a child, that you couldn't?"

Sam clenched her fist even harder.

"Let me explain something to you" said Sam,"I don't need to give Jason a child, just so he'll give me the time of day.

"What Jason and I made was a miracle. It;s not my fault you couldn't give Jason the child he deserved" Elizabeth responded.

Sam drew har hand back, and smaked Elizabeh hard across her face. Elizabeth looked at Sam in shock. Sam looked at Elizabeth with no fear in her eyes.

"Don't you ever hit Elizabeth like that again!" Nicholas shouted at Sam.

Sam turned to him, and spoke "Let's get something through that head of yours. You are not my father, you do not make my decisions for me. I am a grown woman, and I have been for a long damn time! I make my decisions. You don't get to dictate to me how to run my life. I pay my own bills, and I am surviving very well. I have a beautiful daughter, and I provide for her everydaay, if you have a problem with how I run my life, then stay the hell out of it."

Nicholas, Elizabeth, and Alexis were all floored, not only by what Sam had just said, but also because Sam had just told the world she was a mother.

"You had a baby?' Elizabeth asked, in a disgusted tone.

"Yes I did" answered Sam, "and it's none of your business."

Sam was now walking away.

"Well do you know who the father is?" snickered Elizabeth, "or were you drunk, and you selpt with some guy who paid you some much needed cash?"

That pissed Sam off. She turned on her heel, and punched Elizabeth so hard in her face, that she fell to the ground with a large thud.

"My daughter is a miracle. It doesn't matter who her father is, she is loved, and that's all that's important. Alana is my blessing, and I love with my whole heart. It is none of your damn business who **my** daughters father is." countered Sam.

Sam looked down at Elizabeth one good time, before turned back to Maxie and Spinelli, and gestured for them to sit with her at a table.

Carly and Alana walked out from the back. Alana had part of a cookie in her mouth, and two large cookies in her hands. The two joined Sam, Spinelli, and Maxie at a table. Alana sat in her mothers lap smiling happily as the four adults laughed, while catching up.

Elizabeth rose from the ground with a nasty bruise on her face. She, Nicholas, and Alexis glared at the table, Sam, Maxie, Spinelli, Carly, and the little girl in Sam's lap, were sitting at.

Lucky, who hadn't spoken the whole time decided to go over and say hi to Sam.

"Hey Sam" said Lucky.

"Hey Lucky, care to join us?" asked Sam.

"Sure" Lucky responded, taking a seat.

* * *

After spending some time catching up at Kelly's Sam and Alana decided, to go spend sometime at the park. Alana loved it, and it allowed Sam to think, and right now she needed to do just that. Sam hadn't forgotten the fact that someone was sending a message to either her, or Jason, and they were using Alana to do it.

Sam knew Jason wanted to protect both herself, and Alana, but Sam wasn't going to run, She had never run from Jason's lifestyle before, and she wasn't going to run now. If she was being honest with herself, she couldn't leave Port Charles again, like she had all those years ago.

"Hello" Samantha, said a voice, that had haunted Sam in her dreams.

"Why are you here?" asked Sam, rising from her seat on the bench. She made sure to keep Alana in her line of sight.

"Why Samantha, why are you acting so meanly?" he asked, moving closer to Sam.

"Stay the hell away from me Justin!" Sam shouted backing away fro his touch. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Don't be that way Samantha" Justin said, moving closer.

"I said stay away!" Sam demanded, moving further back.

Alana heard her mother shout, and decided to see what was wrong, so she head towards her.

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked Alana, approaching both Sam, and Justin.

"Mommy?" asked Justin confused. Then he remembered that night.

"You gave birth to my child?" asked Justin, in a sadistic awe.

"My daughter" said Sam, pulling Alana towards her, "and she is not yours!"

"She's ours Sam" said Justin.

"No she;s not" argued Sam.

"Of course she is" said Justin, "don't you remember the night we made love?"

"Don't speak like that in frront of my daughter" answered Sam " ans we didn't make love, you R-A-P-E-D me"

"That's not true" said Justin, "you wanted me, you just needed a little help."

"That's B.S. and you know it!" Sam shouted angrily, "I begged you to stop, and you didn't"

"Sam you misunderstood what happened between us." defended Justin.

"No I didn't misunderstand" said Sam.

By now Alana was crying, she hated to see her mother mad and/or crying. Sam could feel her tears, soaking through the bottom of her clothing.

"Shh don't cry babygirl" Justin said, noticing that Alana was crying, "daddy's here"

"Your not my daddy" shouted Alana, "Jason is!"

Sam was shocked. Alana wanted Jason to be her dad, just as bad as Sam did.

"Who the hell is Jason?" fumed Justin.

"Jason Morgan!" Alana corrected loudly.

"Okay fine who the hell is Jason Morgan?"

"Dont take that tone with my daughter!" shouted Sam.

"I'm Jason Morgan" said Jason, appearing from behind a bunch of trees.

"Jason!" shouted Alana, running towards him. She hugged his leg, before hiding behind it.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"My name is Justin Gaber" he explained, "I am the father of Sam's daughter Alana"

"No your not!" Sam and Alana shouted at the same time.

"Bonehead!" Alana added at the end

Jason felt his whole body tense up. There he was, Justin Gaber in the flesh. The man that had drugged, and raped Sam. The woman that he loved. Part of Jason wanted to rip Justin in half, but another part wanted to make him suffer. Jason knew he had to restrain though, because both Alana and Sam were present. Not to mention they were in a public place.

Sam watched, as Jason's jaw clenched. She watched hin make tight fists with his hands. Sam knew Jason was pissed, when his eyes became an ice cold blue. Jason's eyes always got like this when he he was angry.

"Stay away from Sam, and Alana" said Jason.

"I'm not leaving my family with the likes of you." Justin shouted.

"We are not your family. God, Justin just go, no one wants you here just leave. Leave Port Charles. Leave me, and the life I have built here, alone." Sam pleaded, tears falling from her eyes, "I don't want you here, so just leave."

"Leave" Jason said, "and don't come back"

"I'll be back, Samantha" Justin said, attempting to touch her cheek.

Sam slapped his hand away and mouthed the word "go."

Justin walked away, and it took everything Jason had not follow him to a more discreeet place, and kill him. Instead, he looked down at Alana, who was hugging his leg again, and picked her up into his arms.

"It's going to be okay" Jason whispered to her.

"Your my daddy not him" Alana said, hugging Jason with all her strength.

Jason looked at Sam. She had tears pouring from her eyes.

Jason expanded his arms, and gestured for Sam to come to him. Sam jumped into his arms, and he kissed the top of he head.

"I love you." Jason said.

"I love you too." Sam responded.

* * *

**JUSTIN GABER HAS MADE HIS** **FIRST APPEARANCE, BUT IT WON'T BE HIS LAST.**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**DO YOU BELIEVE ALANA IS RIGHT WHEN SHE SAYS JASON IS HER FATHER, NOT JUSTIN?**

**SAM HAS SEEN QUITE A FEW PEOPLE. (DID YOU LIKE HOW SAM PUNCHED ELIZABETH?)**

**WHAT WILL JASON DO, NOW THAT HE KNOWS SOME ONE IS AFTER SAM AND ALANA, AND JUSTIN, AND TYLR ARE ROAMING PORT CHARLES AND BOTHERING SAM?**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**SAM AND ALANA VISIT THE Q's, JASON MAY COME ALONG.**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	7. The Quartermaine's

Sam and Jason finally managed to calm Alana down, and put her to bed. She had been so scared of losing both Sam and Jason after the encounter in the park.

"Sleep tight baby girl" said Sam, dropping a soft kiss upon Alana's head.

"We need to talk" Jason said once he and Sam re-entered the living room.

"I know" she said, leading Jason to a seat on the couch.

"Sam we need to find out if Alana is my daughter or not." Jason began.

"I know" said Sam "but honestsly I'm scared that hearts will be broken if the test results aren't what they should be."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

Inhaling deeply, Sam deided to explain, "I love you Jason, and I want Alana to be your daughter, not Justin's. A man like him doesn't deserve to be a father, he deserves to rot in hell. Alana already believes that you are her father, and I have never told her who her real dad is. She loves you Jason, and I'm scared that if Justin's the father, I'm gonna have to tell Alana, that the mean man in the park who made mommy mad is her father. Alana is just like me in so many ways. She pretends to be tough, but Jason telling her this, it could very well destroy her. I mean how could I make a child with something as sadistic, and evil as Justin?"

"Don't" Jason said, "don't blame yourself, because of what he did, Sam. Justin raped you, and walked out on you."

"I should have known what kind of man he was" Sam said, "he was too nice."

"Hey" said Jason "you deserve the world Sam, you deserve so much more than that bastard can give you. You were vulnurable when you met him, and he knew all the right things to say and do, to make you fall for him"

"He" said Sam, through tears "could be Alana's dad. Why don't you hate me as much as I hate myself right now?"

"Biologically, yes, he Justin could be Alana's dad, but he's not there for her Sam! You've been Alana's mother and father for four years of her life. You had to do it alone, but not anymore! I'm here, and I am not leaving. No matter what happens, I'll be here Sam. If Alana is Justin's daughter, I'll still continue to love her, just like I love you. I could never hate you." Jason said.

Sam looked at Jason in a whole new light. He had just told her things she had dreamed of him saying. He had told her that he could never hate her, and that he wasn't leaving, and he would always be Alana's father.

"Sam come here" Jason said, soothingly.

He held her close to him, and wiped her tears with his thumb. After hearing Sam say all those things, Jason began to really think about his life. He started to think about how distant he was from his mother, and the rest of the Quartermaine family. His family.

Before Jason could think about what he was saying, he spoke loudly. "What do you think about introducing Alana to the Quartermianes?"

"Are you sure?" asked Sam "I mean I know you don't go around them much."

"Alana is bound to run into one of them soon enough. Besides Edward likes you, so do Alice, and Monica." responded Jason.

"What about Tracy?" asked Sam.

"She'll probably have something to say, but what else in new?" Jason replied.

"Alright" said Sam "tomorrow you and I will takee Alana to see the Quartermaine's"

"I may have to work" said Jason. He and the Quartermaines had become somewhat closer, but he still felt some what uncomfortable in that house.

"We're not going without you" answered Sam. She wanted Jason to be there when the Q's met Alana, and she didn't want to be there alone.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" said Jason, "now go get some sleep"

"Come with me" said Sam, holding her hands out towards him. Jason grasped them , and the two headed off to Sam's room, both so tired that when they hit the bed they cuddled and fell asleep, quickly.

"Mommy, mommy!" Alana said, bursting into her mothers room, "wake up!, wake up! Jason coooked us some good breakfast!"

"I see" said Sam, when she saw the Jelly smeared on Alana's chin.

"It's really good" she commented happily, before turning and skipping back to the kitchen.

Sam rose from her bed, and stretched. She had been so tired last night, after such a long day, it was all to much, even for her. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Jason here to help her like he had last night, when she'd had a complete melt down.

Sam could here Alana in the kitchen giggling her head off. Sam was so glad that Alana took to Jason so well.

"Hey you two" Sam said entering the kitchen, to see Alana being tickled by Jason.

"Hey" Jason responded, when he saw Sam enter the kitchen.

"Mommy, Jason said we have a big day today" Alana announced.

"Oh really what did Jason say?" asked Sam, sitting down to help herself to some breakfast.

"He said you and I were gonna go see the Quartermans's" Alana beamed.

"Ouartermaine's" Sam corrected.

"That's what I said, silly mommy" Alana said, smiling a toothy smile.

Jasom smirked. Sam looked at him with a playful glare.

"Alana wouldn't you have more fun if Jason came with us?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah!" Alana smiled, her eyes lighting up.

Jason looked at Sam, she knew that he could never say no to Alana.

"Jason will you pleeeease, with a big cookie on top, come with us?" asked Alana, making her best puppy-dog face.

"Sure, why not" Jason relented. He never could say no to her.

"Why don't I go get Alana cleaned up, and you can go home and take a shower?" Sam suggested.

"Okay" said Jason. before planting a kiss on Alana's head, and pecking Sam on the lips, "I'll be back soon."

"By Jason!" said Alana to Jason's retreating from.

Two hours later, Sam had cleaned up Alana, and placed her in front of the tv to watch cartoons, while she showered, changed clother, did her hair and make-up, and stressed over what seeing the Quartermaine's would be like.

Jason opened the door, and saw Alana watching cartoons, laughing her head off.

"Hi Jason!" she said, when she spotted him, running up and hugging his pant leg.

"Hey" Jason said picking her up in his arms and hugging her back.

"Where's your mom?" Jason asked, when he noticed that Sam still hadn't emerged from her room.

"I don't know" Alana sung.

"I'll go find her" said Jason, rising from his seat on the couch.

Jason walked into Sam's room, and saw her pacing. He knew what she was thinking about. Seeing the Quartermaine's was making him kinda nervous too.

"You okay?" asked Jason, stopping Sam dead in her tracks.

"Yeah" she said, "you ready to go?"

"I am!" Alana exclaimed, revealing herself from behind Jason.

Jason picked her up, and grabbed Sam's hand as they made their way out the door.

* * *

"Finally" Alana said. climbing out of the car.

Jason, and Sam both smiled down at the little girl.

"What?" she said innocently, "I like action"

"Come on kid, let's go" said Sam laughing at her daughter.

Jason knocked on the door timidly. It had been a long time since he "knocked" on the Quartermaine's door.

Naturally, Alice opened it.

"Sam" Alice said warmly.

"Hi Alice" said Sam with a smile on her face.

"Ah, and who is this?" Alice said looking down at Alana.

"I'm Alana!" she said jumping up and down, and expanding her arms.

"Well Alana would you like to come in?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Alana said.

When she entered, her mouth formed a large O. She had never seen a house this big. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" asked Alice.

"I love it!" she beamed.

Sam and Jason smiled as Alana looked around the place.

"Well I take it your all here to see the Quartemaines" said Alice.

"Yes" said Jason.

Alana, Sam, and Jason all followed behind Alice.

Alice opened the door, and the family of three entered in to the living room.

Edward was the first to notice the three new visitors. Monica followed closely behind, saving Tracy for last.

"Samantha McCall?" asked Edward, not quite believing his eyes.

"Hello Edward" said Sam, a warm smile placed on her face.

Edward walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Jason" said Monica. She was shocked to see him.

Jason embraced his mom in a hug.

"How have you been?" asked Edward once he finally released Sam.

"We've been fine." Sam answered.

"We?" Edward asked.

Before he he got the chance to receive an answer, Monica had spoken up.

"Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Alana, who was holding on to Jason's hand.

"This is Alana" Sam answered, "my daughter."

Silence engulfed the room. All eyes were on Alana who had no problem with it. She just smiled proudly.

"Biologically?" asked Monica.

"Yes" answered Sam.

"Hello everybody, I'm Alana" she said, causing the tension in the room to decrease, and everyone to smile.

"Hello Alana, I'm Edward, this is Monica, and this is Tracy." said Edward, a hige smile placed on his face.

Alana walked around to all three, and shook there hands. She did it confidently.

"Well, please why dont you all have a seat." offer Monica.

"No thanks" both Sam and Jason answered. They both perferred to remain standing just like Edward and Monica.

Alana however, decided to take a seat on the couch right next to Tracy.

Tracy looked down at Alana, and Alana looked up at Tracy.

"Pretty necklace" Alana said, tryingto make conversation withTracy.

"Thanks kid, nice earings" Tracy responded.

"It's Alana" Alana inforced, "and thank-you very much for the compliment."

Sam had to stifle a giggle at that one.

Very few people had ever stood up to Tracy.

"I like you Alana" siad Tracy, genuinely.

"I like you too."said Alana, smiling.

"She's definitely got your smile Sam, because we alL know Jason over there never smiles." Luke Spencer said entering the room from the balcony.

"Nuh huh, Jason does to smile" defended Alana, "he smiles whenever he's around me and my mommy"

All eyes went to a blushing Sam, and a stone-like Jason.

"Is that so?" Luke asked walking over to Alana.

"Yup" she answered proudly.

Luke smiled in her face. He liked her she had spunk.

"Is Alana Jason's?" asked Edward.

Sam avoided everyones eyes, color filling her cheeks.

Jason slipped his hand around Sam's for comfort. He knew she didn't want to discuss this with Alana in the room.

"Yes" answered Alana. She didn't care what anyone said Jason was the best father she could ever dream of.

Both Sam and Jason looked at Alana, who was smiling.

Edward and Monica looked at Sam and Jason.

The room became quiet once again at this.

"Ms. Alice!" Alana said from her place on the couch.

Alice appeared suddenly around the corner, a smile on her face.

"Yes Ms. Alana?" said Alice.

"May I have a big cookie, please?" she questioned. If there was one thing Alana had it was a sweet tooth.

Alice looked to Sam and Jason for approval. Both nodded suddenly.

"Sure thing" said Alice diapperaing once again.

When Alice returned Monica was engaging in a conversation with Sam and Jason, while Alana entertained Edward, Tracy and Luke.

Somehow Alana, had mangaed to get Edward and Luked wrapped around her finger right along with Jason.

"It's time to go" Sam said when she noticed Alana's eyes getting droopy.

Jason picked Alana up, and followed Sam out to the car.

* * *

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad" said Sam when they walked through the door of Sam's apartment.

"I guess" said Jason, his mind still focused on what Alana said earlier.

Jason walked into Alana's room.

"Jason" Alana whispered.

"Hey" Jason said.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure" Jason answered.

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERONE SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG ITS JUST THAT IVE BEEN HAVING SOME SERIOUS PERSONAL PROBLEMS, AND I COULDNT FOCUS ON WRITING!! I PROMISE TO TRY HARDER TO UPDATE!!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL BE ALANAS QUESTION?**

**DO YOU BELIEVE ALANA IS JASON'S?**

**DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?**

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN?**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	8. Revelations

"Are you my daddy?"

The words rang in Jason's ear, and everything in him wanted to answer yes. He longed to be the father of Sam's child. It was a dream he'd had since Sam was pregnant with Lila.

"That's something you have to ask your mom." Jason answered back, "but what makes you think I'm your dad?"

"Mommy tolded me that my daddy has blue eyes like mine, and you have pretty blue eyes like me!" Alana responded, "I want you to be my daddy."

Jason sat down on the side of Alana's bed. He stared at the little girl. She was so much a part of Sam, and he hoped a part of him as well.

"Why me?" Jason asked. When he'd started working for Sonny, most people told him he was cold-hearted, some went as far as to say he was heartless. Many had said no one who ever love him because he didn't know how to love back. Often times, Jason found himself believing that, but right now was one of the moments where Jason believed that anyone could love.

"You take care of my mommy, and you make her smile. Plus, you're strong and you give really really really good hugs," came Alana's answer.

"Those are all really good reasons." Jason replied.

Jason stayed with Alana for a few more minutes before she fell asleep. He sat and watched her sleep. This was something he could get used to. Jason liked the idea of watching his daughter fall asleep at night. It was peaceful.

* * *

Jason walked from Alana's room into Sam's. She was lying in bed already asleep. She looked at peace with the world when she slept. It was the reason Jason hated waking her, but he couldn't lie, seeing Sam early in the morning when her eyes are still full of sleep was precious to him.

Jason was snapped from his thoughts by a his phone.

It was ringing.

_Loudly._

Jason rushed to answer it as not to disturb Sam. He quickly walked into the hallway before speaking.

"Hello." spoke Jason.

"Ahh Mr. Morgan, glad you could answer my call." A voice came through the phone.

"Who is this?" Jason asked aggitated.

"You don't recognize me from our get together in the park?" The voice asked.

That's when the voice registered.

_Justin Gaber._

"What do you want?" Jason asked, his voice going cold.

"I want Samantha of course" Justin answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's never gonna happen." Jason countered, his voice like ice.

"Oh, but you see it will happen Mr. Morgan. I have already proven I can get to Sam and her brat. I know you saw my handy work in the brat's closet. It's a shame though. When Samantha and I made love I didn't mean to get her pregnant." Justin replied.

"You raped Sam." Jason clarified, his voice spitting venom.

"You call it rape, I call it helping Samantha realize what she needs." Justin answered back.

"How do you know Alana is your?" Jason asked.

"Oh, but you see I don't know for sure. That's the beauty of it all. When I kill the brat I won't know if I've killed your child or mine. Either way Morgn, you lose." Those were Justin's final words before hanging up.

Jason had never been so angry in his life. First, the bastard rapes Sam, then he threatens her child.

*I'm gonna kill him.* Was all Jason could think.

* * *

A few hours later...

Jason inability to sleep after the phone call hd him on the phone with a very sleep deprived Bernie.

"I want bullet proof glass in every window in Sam's home. I want an efficient security system put in, and I want roun te clock people watching Sam and Alana. Don't mess this up!" Jason whispered loudy.

This was the only part of the conversation Sam heard. She woke to find Jason wasn't there which puzzled her, so she got up and decided to serch. She saw Jason sitting on her couch.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as she walked to sit next to him.

Jason pulled her into his lap, and inhaled her scent.

Sam knew instantly something was bothering him. He was tense.

"Do you want to tell me?" Sam asked.

That was what Jason loved about Sam. She never pushed him to do what he didn't want to. She was always patient with him, and she always trusted him to make the decision he felt best.

"I got a call." Jason started, "It was from Justin."

Sam's blood ran cold. A small part of her hoped that after the meeting in the park, Justin would disappear. A larger part of her knew Justin didn't take no for an answer.

_Ever._

"He threatened you and Alana, so I took some neccessary percautions. I can't let anything happen to the two of you." said Jason

"Hey." Sam said taking Jason's face within her hands, "I don't doubt for a second that you would protect mo or Alana. I'd put my life in your hands in your heart beat. Trusting you comes as natural as breathing. Jason whatever happens Alana and I will be here always."

Jason pulled Sam close to him, and presses a kiss to her lips.

* * *

The next morning, there was a loud knock on Sam's door. She removed herself from Jason's arms, and went to answer it.

"Hi Carly." Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Carly responded making her way in.

* * *

**I'VE DONE THREEE UPDATES FOR THREE DIFFERENT STORIES IN THREE DAYS!**

**IM PROUD OF MYSELF!**

**NOW YOU KNOW WHO'S BEEN AFTER SAM, JASON, AND ALANA, BUT WHERE DOES TYLER FIT IN? (HMMMM)**

**DID YOU LIKE WHAT ALAN SAID TO JASON?**

**DO YOU AGREE WITH WHAT SAM SAID TO JASON?**

**JUSTIN GABER IS A VERY TWISTED MAN, YOU'LL SEE HOW TWISTED IN A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS. (IDK WHEN I'LL UPDATE THOUGH)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**JASON AND SAM SPEND SOME TIME WITH CARLY (OH BOY!)**

**SHE TEACHES SAM AND JASON A VALUABLE LESSON!**

**PLUS, A PIECE TO THE PUZZLE WHY SAM LEFT TOWN IS REVEALED!**

**BUT...**

**IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS YOU HAVE TO DO THE FOLLOWING:**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	9. Carly's Apology

Carly walked over to Sam's couch and plopped down. She leaned back to make herself comfortable. Carly knew that coming here was big deal. She and Sam weren't particularly friends but they had a lot in common. Both women loved fiercely and unashamedly. One person they shared a common love for was Jason Morgan. They had gotten into many a fight over Jason and Carly was very proud to say that Sam could hold her own.

As Carly thought this over, she stared at both Sam and Jason.

Sam seemed comfortable. She looked like she belonged in her own skin. It was something Carly had never seen on woman who was involved with Jason before. Even when Carly first met Sam, she knew that Sam carried her heart on her shoulders. Carly knew that because she did the same thing. It was another thing she and Sam had in common. Both women loved with their whole hearts and when they were stepped on there was always hell to pay. That's why after Sam left, Carly realized what a bitch she'd been to Sam.

When Sam Jason and Elizabeth were dealing with their drama, Carly had obviously taken Jason's side. She hadn't stopped to think about the fact that Jason was the person with a child outside his relationship, and Jason was the one always around Elizabeth. Sam played a part in what happened too, but now Carly realized that Sam did exactly what Carly would have done, she hit the people who caused her pain where it hurt. Carly couldn't fault Sam for acting out in hurt or frustration, because then she'd be a hypocrite just like Elizabeth.

Jason on the other hand looked at peace with everything. He had transformed from the cold shell he'd been since Sam left town, into a man who wasn't scared to simply live. Jason's entire being looked at ease. No longer did Jason look tense, now he looked relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. He didn't appear to be running from the demons he held within anymore.

Carly may have been easily fooled before, but not anymore. She knew that for all of the great things Jason did and all that he sacrificed for people the one person who gave more was Sam. Sam was a huge part of Jason. When Jason sacrificed something so did Sam. Carly hand never stopped to think of all the times that she had just came barging in on Sam and Jason and interrupted, only to whisk Jason to handle her most recent problem.

While Carly wasn't know for thanking Jason for everything, she knew that Jason knew she was grateful. Sam on the other hand had no idea. Carly had always expected Jason to do as she asked and Sam was just supposed to roll over and play dead. Then, when Sam left town Carly got a chance to see just how much she was taking and not giving.

When Sam first left, Carly attempted to live her life like it never happened. She was still relying on Jason. Then one day, she'd needed Jason's help tremendously and she'd gone to his house to tell him so. When she'd arrived, she found Jason passed out on the couch with and empty tequila bottle in one hand and a pen in the other. On the table were several letters, in Jason's handwriting, addressed to Sam. Carly had picked them up and looked at them. They were all dated after Sam had left town. Each date coincided with a day that Jason's helps was required for either her, Sonny, or a plethora of other people.

Each letter was just like the last. All were Jason expressing to Sam how much Jason needed her to lean on, how much he missed her, and how scared her truly was.

That was the day Carly had her true wake up call. She realized that while she, Sonny, and pretty much the rest of Port Charles needed Jason to fix their problems, Sam didn't. That's why Jason could share things with Sam that he couldn't share with others. Sam was the person Jason went to when he needed help with something. Essentially, without Sam was Jason was just awaiting death to come. That was one thing Carly could never and would never live with.

"Hello Carly." Sam spoke once more. She was weary of Carly being in her home, let alone the fact that Carly was smiling the way on she knew how to smile.

Sam looked to Jason who simply shrugged. He had absolutely no idea why Carly was in Sam's apartment. He too was weary.

"What are you doing here Carly?" Jason gave her look that meant he was going to be tolerating her usual antics today.

"Oh would the two of you relax. My purpose for being here is to benefit the both of you, but also because I'm extremely selfish and always will be."

Sam's eyes grew wider. Carly was here to…help? This couldn't be good under any circumstances. Carly was simply not known for being selfless

"Are you two going to sit and listen to what I have to say, or are you going to stand there and look like two fish out of water?"

Sam sat in the singles chair diagonal to Carly, while Jason remained standing.

"The both of you pay attention because what I am about to say will not be repeated."

Carly took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. She could do this.

"I'm…sorry."

Carly closed her eyes to avoid the looks both Sam and Jason were currently giving her.

"Sam I am sorry for every rude thing I have ever done or said to you. I never realized just how important you were until you were gone. The way that I need Jason is the exact same way that Jason needs you. The truth is that you're his safe place. You are the one person who doesn't need Jason's help. However, the way that you left was wrong and I would advise against you doing it again…ever! I need Jason at his best and with you gone Jason was on autopilot. That wasn't fair to me at all"

Carly opened her eyes and stared at Sam.

"Carly, I...thank you...I think."

"You're welcome."

Jason watched as both women smiled tightly. He had a feeling that the dynamic of their relationship was about to change.

"Jason I owe you an apology as well."

Jason's face mirrored that of dear caught in headlights at Carly's words. He couldn't remember the last time that Carly had sincerely apologized to him.

"I have always expected you to put me first, and when Sam came into the picture I didn't know how to accept second place. A big part of me still doesn't but I'm going to try. I have seen you at your best and I also seen you at your worst. When Sam left, Jason, you were lost. You looked like you were scared to be in your own skin. Now that Sam is back, I can see that the old you is slowly coming back, which I know I have Sam to thank for."

Jason had no clue how to respond to Carly. He was almost afraid to blink simply because he didn't believe what he was witnessing. Jason knew that without Sam he was a completely different man, but he didn't think anybody else would notice.

Without Sam, Jason's life had little to no meaning. He was living for everyone else if Sam wasn't in his life in some kind of way. Jason wasn't afraid to admit to himself that when Sam wasn't in his life he was like a wind-up doll.

"Carly I…"

"Jason you don't have to say anything. I know that you're not used to saying 'thank-you' when it comes to me, and I can live with that."

Jason and Sam looked to each other. Neither knew how to respond to what Carly was saying. Both knew that she was right.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. You two are staring at each other as if you need to talk, so I'm going to let you." Carly walked to Sam's door, and pulled it open. "Oh, and Sam?"

Sam looked from Jason to Carly.

"Yeah?"

Carly was half way out the door before speaking. "If you ever leave Jason again, I'll drag you back to him kicking and screaming if I have to. There's no way I'm ever dealing with zombie Jason again. You should think about others before you just up and disappear on Jason" Then, she was gone.

"Umm." Sam was biting down on her lip, and unknowingly drawing all of Jason's attention to it.

"I think I just got threatened to stay with you, or else."

"I'm sorry about Carly. She's…"

"Carly." Sam supplied.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Jason walked to Sam's couch and took the seat Carly had just vacated.

"Carly's right!" Sam blurted out.

Jason stared at Sam in shock. What part was Carly right about?

Before Jason could ask his question, Sam spoke.

"The way that I left was wrong. I shouldn't have left Port Charles the way that I did."

"Sam you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Maybe not, but I want to."

Sam moved from the chair she was sitting on to the spot beside Jason on the couch. She took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you why I left."

Sam placed her hand in Jason's. She needed his reassurance right now.

"I left because my mother and…"

Sam was interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

* * *

**YEAH SO THAT WAS YOUR CLUE (FEEL FREE TO SPECULATe ABOUT WHAT SAM WAS GOING TO SAY IN YOUR REVIEWS)**

**ANOTHER CLUE _MIGHT_ BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**CARLY SPEAKING WITH JASON AND SAM WAS VITAL TO THE STORY (YOU'LL SEE WHY LATER)**

**QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERS:**

**WHO'S AT THE DOOR?**

**IS JASON ALANA'S FATHER?**

**WHAT'S TYLER BEEN UP TO?**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**JASON SPEAKS THE TRUTH OF HIS HEART (HMMMMM)**

**ALANA AND JASON GO TO GET A DNA TEST DONE!**

**SAM AND ALANA HAVE A HEART TO HEART!**

**ALANA SAYS WHAT SHE FEELS **

**CARLY MEETS TYLER (POOR TYLER HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE'S IN FOR)**

**SOOOOOO...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


End file.
